Painted on My Heart
by Lonely Moon
Summary: Haunted by his past love in dreams, Sora wakes and finds solace in the memory of the one time he and Riku were together. Lemon-One shot-Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters all rights are reserved by Square Enix. I do not own the song used in this fic it is owned by The Cult.

**Warning**: This fic contains non-graphic scenes two men having sex a.k.a Yaoi. If you don't like don't read.

**Song**: Painted on My Heart- The Cult

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Rated**:M

**One shot**

Painted on My Heart

Sora woke in the dark, the fragments of a dream clinging to his consciences as he pushed himself from his warm bed.

_I thought, you'd be out of my mind and_

_I'd finally find a way to learn to live with out you._

How long had it been since he had sent the silver hair man on his way? Sora could barely remember him when he was awake. The face that his dream self knew so well even to this day was only a blurred image to him during the day. As the middle aged brunet made his way down the stairs and into his private study, he found himself fighting focus on anything but the Caribbean eyes that haunted his sleep.

_I thought, it was just a matter of time_

_till I had a hundred reasons not to think about you._

His wandering was nothing new to the family sleeping in the rooms above and they were rarely roused now a days by the creaking of floorboards.

'It has been nearly a decade,' the brunet realized solemnly. 'Ten years since I last saw him.'

"But I love you! I am ready now."

"You're too late Riku, I had to move on. You left me with no explanation. I don't love you. I love her."

The words cut across his memory as sharp as if they had just been uttered.

_But, it's just not so and _

_after all this time I still can't let go_

Sora slid down into the oversized leather chair that sat in the far corner of the tiny office. The soft leather hugged his naked torso and reminded him of the last time Riku's strong arms wrapped around him. This chair was the only other place besides his dreams that Sora was able to see the flawless face of the love he let go.

_I've still got your face painted on my heart, Carved upon my soul, _

_Etched upon my memories baby,_

Riku's blue eyes sparkled as he moved across the room towards Sora. His white button down shirt hung open, framing the pale skin of his abdomen. Tight cotton shorts hugged Riku's thin legs keeping his smooth length caged. The angel spoke but the words have long since been forgotten. Riku face, his body, his eyes are the only things Sora can remember.

_And I got your kiss still burning on my lips, _

_the touch of your finger tips is still so deep inside of me_

Lips descended upon his own. He fed at Riku's mouth as if it would be the last time he would be able to, and it was. The brunet had longed for this moment for so long, dreamed of it. The thrill rushed through Sora, alone in his study, just as it had then. The knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter until those pail hands moved to his belt.

"Riku," Sora moaned as he was jerked up from the chair and disrobed. The memory accelerated as it always did, Sora no longer cared to remember the love he felt for the other man, he only wanted to remember their act. Sex never did hurt as much as love. Sora's thin hands gripped strong shoulders as he fought not to resist sliding himself down over Riku's shaft. Head throne back he moaned and mewed as his body was guided downward by Riku's soft hands.

_I've tried everything that I can to get my heart to forget you, _

_but it just can't seem to_

Sora shuttered as his cold hands met the searing flesh of his cock. The thought of someone catching him, underwear around his knees, hand pumping himself couldn't have been further from his mind. Caught up in his fantasy it was only Riku and him, finally.

_I guess it's just no use. _

_I every part of me there's still a part of you._

Sora's ass hits the base of Riku's length. Pulling his head forward Sora presses his lips against the others. Tongue gliding in and out, tauntingly. Again they move, Sora's knees pumping up and down. The study is silent except for Sora's heavy breathing as he pumps in time with his memory.

_Something in your eye keeps taunting me, and I tried to escape you, and I know there ain't no way to, to chase you from my mind._

It's not enough, never enough. Nothing he can do can come close to duplicating Riku. He sees it now in Riku's eyes as he thrusts his body downward, doubt tainted his eyes. Even as he cried out, fingers gripping tan flesh, urging Sora to continue sliding down his cock. He didn't recognize it then but years have made his vision clearer.

_I've still got your face painted on my heart, carved upon my soul, _

_etched upon my memories baby,_

Sora comes in the present with Riku. His body rocking as invisible fingers pull him closer just before he came in the past. Sora's grip on himself relaxed as once again that part of him had be satiated. Pushing himself up from the embrace of the chair the man made his way up to the master bath. He'll clean up then, sneak quietly back into the bed next to his sleeping wife. He will return to running from the Riku he only remembers in his sleep. The next time the silver haired man gets the best of him he'll return to the chair in which they made love so long ago.

_I've still got your face painted on my heart, Carved upon my soul, _

_Etched upon my memories baby, And I got your kiss still burning on my lips_

"Riku I love you." Sora whispered kissing the silver haired man gently. When light woke him he was alone, curled up in the black leather chair. Riku hadn't left a note, hadn't said goodbye, and hadn't given any excuse for his absence. He had only told his family he had to go away for a while. After several months Sora finally accepted that Riku didn't love him and moved on but Riku was the only man Sora ever loved and ever would.


End file.
